Cake and Sodomy
by ForParadise
Summary: Silent Hill Homecoming. Alex/Josh. There were many reasons Alex Shepherd had to face the hells of Silent Hill.. this being one of them. Short and sweet.. not graphic really but rated T for the pairing.


Alrighty! This is my very first posted story.. I'm nervous. Hahhaha :S

The pairing is quite an uncommon one.. but I love it so I had to get something out there on them! (I don't know what other people will think about these two though, lol!) There are many reasons why I appreciate this pairing .. but I won't bore you with my crazy Silent Hill rantings lol! It's just that the way the Silent Hill games are.. I wouldn't put it past them to have purposely hinted at this paring.. (Which I believe they did)

Anywho.. I suppose I should mention that I don't own any of these characters.. although it makes me sad to say so :'(

Short and sweet

Enjoy :3

*****

The stairs were old and exceptionally creaky, but Alex had done this countless times before, and knew exactly where to step to keep the noise to a minimum.  
In fact he took pride in that knowledge - it made him feel like some top-secret military agent, sneaking into enemy territory without making a sound.  
He smirked when he made it to the top of the stairs and could still hear his father's light snoring from the bedroom down the hall.  
He quickly examined the precious item he held in his hand to make sure nothing had happened to it.  
It was fine.  
He smiled again and waited a few more seconds before taking three giant steps towards his bedroom door. He had left it open a crack when he had snuck out earlier, and was now able to slip back into the bedroom soundlessly.  
He shut the door behind him with a soft 'click' and began to gently step over the plush carpet toward the bunk bed he shared with his younger brother.  
Now that the door was shut the room was pitch back, so Alex cradled the precious item in his hand with even more care now as he cautiously groped for the bunk bed ladder so he could get to the top half - his half - of the bed.  
This was the part where he actually had to be most quiet. If he accidentally woke up the brat that slept below him all hell could break loose. Depending on the kid's mood when he woke up, he could run and tell their parents, just for the sake of being a jerk to his older brother.  
Or worse.  
He could force Alex to let him in on the prize he held.  
The older boy quickly ruled this option out - telling himself that yet another possible beating from his father wasn't half as bad as sharing what he had worked so hard for.  
He finally found the ladder and slowly climbed to the top bunk, crawling over and sitting with his back pressed against the wall.  
His eyes were starting to adjust now and he let himself smile again - an act that seemed to become more and more rare as time passed by - and he brought the reward to his parted lips...

" Whattcha doin'? "

Alex stopped abruptly as he tried to focus on the origin of the soft voice. His sight adjusted on a small silhouetted head and slender shoulders climbing up onto the top bunk from the ladder.

"Dammit..", he sighed and lowered the treat away from his mouth with a small scowl.

As Josh fully made his way onto the top bunk, he glanced at what his older brother was holding, and his eyes grew wide - mouth dropping open,

"You got ice cream?!" He said in shock, voice raising slightly.

Alex quickly shushed him,

"Yes! And keep your big mouth shut about it or I'll kick your butt!.." He said while giving the kid his best mean look.

"Well.. why didn't you get me some?" Josh whispered, a slight pout forming on his lips.

Alex glanced down for a second as he felt a cold drip land on his index finger.  
'Great, it's melting..' he thought bitterly, adjusting the cone into a more upright position.

He looked back up at his brother with a sigh,

"Because you actually _got_ dinner tonight, remember?"

Josh developed a thoughtful look to his features and was quiet for a moment.  
Alex couldn't help but laugh a little as he watched the boy search through his sleep-addled brain.  
Josh looked back up, but this time his eyes were slightly saddened,

"Dad didn't let you eat, did he?"

Alex shook his head,

"No. Because I took a hit for you so you wouldn't get in trouble. Remember that to?"

Josh nodded. He was silent for a moment and Alex looked him over. His eyes were fully adjusted to the darkness in the room now, and the slivers of moonlight coming in through their curtains painted the boys skin a pale blue.

"Thanks for covering my ass." Josh finally said, adjusting himself to a more comfortable position on the bed.  
"Why did you take the blame though?" he asked, watching the ice cream as it continued to drip onto Alex's hand.  
Alex shrugged.

"I dunno. If dad had found out that you were the one to put a hole through his precious backyard fence.. he definitely would've freaked. I mean - even you can push him too far sometimes. I didn't want to see you start crying like a wuss or whatever..."

Josh was mad now.

"Not even!" he said rather loudly, his brow furrowing. Alex couldn't help but chuckle a little at how adorable the kid looked angry.  
This made the young boy even more infuriated.

""I still want that ice cream!" He suddenly pointed out, and before Alex could react, Josh lunged at him, hands grabbing greedily for the melty cone.  
Alex, eyes wide in shock, just managed to push his arm up above his own head, out of the boys short reach before he could grab it.  
Determined to steal his big brothers treat away, Josh lunged for it again, this time landing half on top of Alex in the process.  
He now had both his legs straddling the older brunettes right thigh, one hand clutching onto his tight black t-shirt, and his other hand reaching as hard as it could for the ice cream still held above his head.  
Alex pushed his back hard against the wall behind him, his eyes flicking down to see the pair of small yet shapely legs squeezing his thigh tightly as the boy reached.

Alex suddenly had a problem.

It was a problem that had unfortunately kept springing up as of late when he had to deal with his younger sibling. It seemed to happen more and more as the two got older. Alex's father hated him more with the passing years, and - probably because of it - he and Josh were becoming better friends... and, of course, it had a lot to do with the way Josh _was_ growing up.  
Slender body, but healthy because of how active the kid was, handsome and boyish features, beautiful messy dark brown hair. And wide, playful eyes.  
Alex kept the ice cream in the air and grabbed his brothers waist with his free hand to push him back a little, all the while shifting nonchalantly on the mattress to try and hide his problem a bit better.  
Josh took this as a sign that Alex wanted to fight back, and quickly threw his leg over the older boys other thigh - full straddle now - for better grip on the mattress. Alex easily pushed him back a little more to prevent any accidental brush-ups, but not off. Not yet. He was loving the position too much to give up on it this quickly.  
Josh fought against him - squirming, shifting - Alex could hardly suppress the moan building up in his throat.  
No matter how hard he struggled though, the younger boy couldn't reach the sugary treat, his fingertips brushing against the melted cream so lightly...  
Finally he managed a good thrust upwards and dug his index and middle finger into the big scoop. He pushed away hard with an "AHA!", falling back on his butt, goofy grin on face.  
Before he could do anything though, Alex snatched out with his free hand and grabbed the boys wrist with his index finger and thumb fully wrapped around it. That alone made Alex's breathing pick up. He was so delicate...  
He pulled the hand closer, ice cream slowly running down the fingers towards the knuckles.  
He instantly expected some form of resistance, but Josh instead sat there, watching and waiting. Possibly in disbelief. Alex wasn't sure and didn't really care. He was entranced by the small dripping fingers...  
He pulled the hand even closer, close enough now that he could smell the sweetness from it prickling at his nose.  
Locking eyes with the younger brunette, he slowly - maybe too slowly - pulled them into his mouth. Not just the tips either. He wanted all of that stolen ice cream back.  
He pushed them in, enough so that his top teeth gently scraped against the boys knuckles, his warm tongue pressing up against the underside of the sugary digits, making sure to taste every last drop.  
Their eyes remained locked, and Alex sucked hard so Josh could feel the brief pressure, watching as the boys lips parted ever so slightly, his dark eyelashes fluttering for a moment.  
Alex suddenly realized that his own boxers would be permanently ruined if he continued for another second, so he opened his mouth and let the fingers slip out gently.  
Josh carefully pulled his hand away and bit his bottom lip unconsciously, staring at his older brother, brain working in overtime to figure out what had just happened.  
Alex watched him, eyes half lidded, not exactly wanting to know how noticeable the bulge in his shorts was now.  
Josh finally looked down at his spit-sticky fingers, softly wiping them on the bed sheet,

"Gross.." he said, the quietest hint of playfulness in his voice.

Alex couldn't help but smirk at him.  
Josh suddenly raised an eyebrow at his brother, and before Alex could say something, the younger boy reached forward and snatched the cone and remainder of drippy ice cream from his hand.

"Thanks big brother!" he said, darting down the small ladder and flopping onto his half of the bunk bed.  
Alex considered pursuing but quickly decided against it.  
There was silence for a moment... and then finally he could hear the soft munching of a well-deserved treat from below him.  
Alex let out a deep sigh and leaned his head back against the wall,  
'Let him enjoy it..' he thought, a smile tugging at his lips,  
'He won't get away so easily next time.''

*****

3 Please review my first posted story! xoxox


End file.
